1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel compositions for delivery in vivo and preferably to vascular sites. Such compositions are particularly suited for treating solid mass tumors via catheter delivery of the composition to a vascular site leading to or in the solid mass tumor and subsequent embolization of this vascular site.
In particular, the compositions of this invention comprise a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a radioactive agent which provides therapeutic doses of radiation.